


Ten Duel Commandments

by BippittyBoppityGoAway



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Belts, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Dom! John Laurens, Domestic Discipline, Flogging, Hercules Mulligan is a good friend, M/M, Spanking, Sub Alexander Hamilton, The author is definitely going to hell, Top! John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BippittyBoppityGoAway/pseuds/BippittyBoppityGoAway
Summary: Alex fucks up and gets into a fight. John is worried and pissed at the same time, making for a not so fun time for Alex.





	Ten Duel Commandments

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by my good friend, A.M.

"Ooh, you fucked up...John's gonna be pissed," Hercules says as he steadies a drunk Alex Hamilton.

"M' not screwed. Didn't e'en do anything," Alex slurs defensively, hugging a solid oak tree.

"You got into a fight with a man twice your size. Not only did you get in a fight, but you also got kicked out by the owner. You fucked up," Hercules says as he tries to get Alex to stop professing his love to the tree, "C'mon, release the tree."

Alex releases the tree and tries to wander towards a rose bush when Hercules grabs his shirt collar. 

Hercules, exasperated, sits Hamilton down on the park bench, "Sit down and stay. I'm calling John."

"Don' call John...Gon' be in so much trouble," Alex whines, trying to stand up. 

"Too bad. I'm calling him," Hercules says apathetically as he pulls out his phone and dials John. 

"Hey, John. I've got your brat...He got in a fight and was kicked out by the owner...Yeah, we're in Central Park by the west parking lot. See you there-" Hercules says as he hangs up.

Alex pouts, "At least I didn't fuck a horse..."

Hercules glares at Alex but takes a deep breath to calm himself, "Don't dig yourself a deeper hole."

After a while, John pulls into the park looking pretty pissed. He nods at Hercules and Hercules helps Alex into the car.

"Hercules, thank you for taking care of my brat. If you want, I could drive you home," John says closing Alex's door.

"You're welcome. Thanks for the offer but I think I'll just take a taxi. It looks like you need some time to talk," Hercules says, walking away and hailing a taxi.

John gets back in the car and buckles himself in. He turns to Alex and hands him a water bottle, "Drink this. You're going to want to be sober for this."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry," Alex says quietly.

"You're going to be even sorrier when I'm done with you. Do you realize that you could have been hurt? What would I do if that man had a knife or a gun? Did you even think of the consequences?" John lectures sharply.

Alex looks down but doesn't answer which only serves to frustrate John more. 

"Alexander, I believe I asked a question and I expect an answer," John grits out, trying to stay calm. 

"No sir, I didn't think. He just pissed me off. I'm really sorry. Please, I don't want to be punished," Alex answers more sober than before. 

"It wouldn't be a punishment if you enjoyed it. When we get home, you will strip and kneel in your corner. I want you to think about why you're in that position," John says turning onto their street. 

They pull up into their garage and as soon as the car stops, Alex scurries out and heads towards the room, hoping to gain brownie points. 

John waits until Alex leaves before rubbing his forehead, "Jesus, Alex, why can't you stay out of trouble for more than a week?"

The South Carolinian waits ten minutes before making his way to where Alex was. 

"Alexander, turn around and stand up. Since this is a repeat offense, I won't be as lenient. You will be receiving a spanking with a belt and will not be allowed to cum tonight," John says sternly. 

Alex looks up, guilty, "Sir, will I be forgiven after this is over?"

"Always, my lion," John reassures, "Now bend over the bed, Alex."

Alexander bends over the bed, leaning on his elbows, "Please sir, will you punish me for my disobedience?"

"Alexander, I do not expect you to count the strokes, but I do want you to remember why you're being punished," John says, bringing the belt down across the middle of Alex's ass. 

"When Hercules called me about you being in a fight, I was worried. I thought you had been hurt," John says as he brings the belt down across Alex's ass five times. John quickly sets a punishing rhythm and Alex starts sobbing into the sheets.

"Last five, my lion." John warns as he brings the belt down five times across his sit spots. Laurens quickly drops the belt and rubs Alex's back, soothingly.

Alex sobs, "I'm sorry, John. Please forgive me."

"Shh... you're forgiven. I still love you, forever and always," John soothes as he holds Alex close.

"I love you too," Alex mumbles into John's broad chest before leaning up and kissing him. Alex gingerly climbs into John's lap and grinds on his half-hard cock. 

"Stop teasing if you don't want to have to fix it," John growls into Alex's ear.

Alex nibbles John's jaw, "Maybe I want some strong South Carolinian dick in my ass."

"As you wish," John murmurs as he flips Alex onto his back and pushes his legs apart. Laurens grabs the lube from inside the bedside table and slowly slides his fingers inside Alex's waiting hole, avoiding his prostate. John slowly stretches him until Alex is begging for his dick. 

Alex moans, "John, I need you in me now. Please, fuck me until I can't walk!"

"Oh, you won't be able to even get out of bed when I'm done with you, sweetheart," John groans, lining up with Alex's hole and pushing in, drawing a wanton moan from him.

"Prove it," Alex challenges and John pushes in balls deep into him, brushing against his prostate. The Puerto Rican moans loudly and scratches his hands down John's back. 

"Oh God, baby, you're ass is so tight!" John groans in pleasure as he picks up his pace. He leans in close, "Remember Alex, you do not get to cum tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning."

Alex arches his back, "Yes sir!"

John's hips stutter and he bites down on the side of Alex's neck, cumming in his ass. John pulls out and goes to get a washcloth to clean Alex up with. He quickly returns and starts wiping the younger man down, "You were so good."

Laurens gently places his submissive under the covers and crawls in with him, rubbing his back until he falls asleep against John's chest. John smiles, "I love you, my little lion. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."


End file.
